Softer Side
by Holdontohope
Summary: Quinn and Santana's summer, in between seasons 2 and 3.
1. Chapter 1

_I am venturing off from my Brittana pairings, to write a new pairing that I am growing to love-Quintana!_

Quinn strolled through the Lima Park, on a lazy August evening, listening to classical music on her IPod. Most people would laugh if they knew she was listening to classical. The truth was that she found it soothing and found it a perfect soundtrack to the serene setting of nature.

As the trail turned towards the pond, she froze as she recognized very familiar long, dark hair and a slim tan figure sitting on a blanket by the pond. Santana appeared to be writing and drinking Perrier water. s This all seemed very strange to Quinn.

Quinn hesitated and then decided to greet her old friend. She walked up and said softly, "Hey."

Santana snapped her head around, but her face softened when she saw who it was.

"Hey Quinn," she smiled and patted the blanket next to her.

Quinn sat down, as Santana finished a sentence she was writing. She put her pen and her notebook down and looked over at Quinn.

"Want some water," she asked. Quinn nodded, as Santana fished out a plastic cup from her bag.

As they sipped their water, they sat in silence. The silence was not weird, what was weird is that it wasn't uncomfortable.

"How is your summer," Santana asked.

"Quiet," Quinn said softly. "Yours?"

"Lonely. I'm not exactly everyone's favorite person."

"Me either."

The girls sat in a comfortable silence a little longer, until Quinn couldn't hold her curiosity in, any longer.

"Do you still write poetry," Quinn asked.

"Still?"

"Well, I remember in elementary and middle school you wrote beautiful poems."

"You remember that," Santana said scrunching up her forehead. "I didn't think anyone remembered.

"How could I forget, they were amazing," Quinn said softly.

"To answer your question, yes. Although, I am not sure if they are any good at all."

Quinn swatted Santana's arm playfully at the self-doubt.

After a few more minutes of gazing at the pond, Santana opened her notebook. Quinn thought she was returning to writing, until Santana softly began reading.

_The Pond by S. Lopez_

_The waters are murky,_

_The depth, undiscovered. _

_My legs grow tired of treading,_

_I am sinking, into the depths of despair._

"That is all I have so far," Santana said closing her notebook.

Quinn tried to catch her breath, "Brilliant, simply brilliant." Santana blushed.

The two girls sat in silence as the sun set. Santana began to pack up her things. She paused and looked at Quinn.

"Same time, tomorrow?"

Quinn nodded.

As the girls walked their separate ways, each of them felt a feeling they had not felt over most of the summer…..hope.

_I hope you liked this first installment. Your feedback would be greatly appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

Anyone still reading? Trying to decide if I should continue or focus on my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next evening, and Quinn decided to start her walk a little earlier, in hopes of spending some more time with Santana.

She felt her anticipation build, as she rounded the curve that led to the pond. She hesitated as Santana came into view. She felt slightly awkward for some reason. Sure, she and Santana had known each other their whole lives, but the current vibe between them was new.

Quinn started walking forward again and approached Santana, who was in her same spot as yesterday.

"Hi," Quinn said softly as she sat down next to her. Santana looked up and smiled softly at her, a genuine Santana smile-not the fake smiles she flashed in the halls of McKinley.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Pretty uneventful-this is the most exciting thing I've done lately." Quinn said, playing with a blade of grass.

"Same here, you are about the only company I can stand in this town." Santana said with a huff.

Quinn paused and bit her lip before approaching a touchy subject.

"Are you not even hanging out with Brittany?"

"No. She and Artie are back together." Santana said stiffly, avoiding any eye contact.

"I'm sorry." Quinn said, and Santana shrugged.

"With Brittany it's always either really intense...or nothing. I can't have the calm, in between times with her. Not like I can with…." Santana trailed off.

"Rachel?" Quinn jested, and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. Not like I can with—you. I mean I know we have had our bumps, but I have missed these days—where we just hang out. It's uncomplicated."

"What is it like—kissing a girl?" Quinn asked abruptly and Santana's eyes widened.

After a pause, Santana took a deep breath, and Quinn thought she might have seen a hint of a blush.

"It's soft and yet passionate, and there is more depth to it, than any guy I have ever kissed. It's a totally different kind of connection." Santana said dreamily.

Quinn was feeling slightly uncomfortable, as she had felt her body heat rise as Santana talked. Where did all these thoughts and feelings come from? She stood up quickly.

"I've got to run-I forgot I told my Mom I would pick up some things from the store." Quinn said the first thing that came to her mind, while Santana looked at her puzzled.

"Did I make you uncomfortable-I'm sorry, I thought I was just answering your question." Santana said looking concerned, and rose to her feet.

Quinn backed a step away and Santana froze.

"Do you think I'm contagious or something? That I am going to affect you with 'my affliction'?" Santana asked. She didn't appear mad, just hurt.

Quinn shook her head no. "I just….I just can't be around you. It hurts to breathe and I feel like I'm out of my mind." Quinn said and turned, jogging off. She missed Santana's face softening and the sparkle that appeared in her eyes.

"Quinn, wait!" Santana called, but Quinn only ran faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I've been out of writing for awhile. Anyone still intereted?


End file.
